


My Queen, My Love

by LunamothMama



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunamothMama/pseuds/LunamothMama
Summary: It has been 5 years since the fall of Mad Queen Cersei and Dragon Queen Daenerys. Sansa, Queen in the North is holding a tournament to find a husband. All eligible nobles have been invited. Bran the Broken also attends, bringing with him a mysterious candidate for the Queen's hand.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Tormund Giantsbane/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 26
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I make no money writing this. This is purely for my amusement.

It had been the month following her 20th Nameday that she had been crowned Queen in the North. It was now 3 months before her 25th Nameday and Sansa, Queen in the North had received a raven from her brother, Bran the Broken, the King of the 6 Kingdoms. The contents of the letter were the cause of her current dark mood.  
In the letter Bran had stated that he had used his sight to see if she was happy, that he had been given a vision that she would have a husband and children. That she would be happy. That she needed to hold a tournament to find her husband and to invite all eligible nobles to the tournament.

She had made the plans with Maester Wolken and he had sent out ravens to all corners of Westeros. The replies had been flooding in daily, all in the positive. The stores were being checked to make sure they had enough supplies to host such a huge affair.   
A knock sounded on her solar door, “Come” Wolken opened the door and laid a stack of parchment of the table in front of Sansa. “The stores are ready for the tournament, Your Grace. Also you just got a raven from Lady Arya at Storm’s End. She and her lord husband and their children will be arriving just before the tournament. They would come sooner but she has been forbidden from travel for another fortnight by her Maester, so that she may rest more following the birth of her child.”

Sansa smiled at the mention of her sister, everyone had been surprised that once Arya had returned from the sea, she had gone to Storm’s End. Gendry had remained unmarried and was surprised when she marched up to him in the Great Hall, looked him in the eye and yanked him down to kiss her. They had married less than a fortnight later. 4 ½ years after they had just been blessed with their third child.

At the thought of her sister happy with her husband, Sansa’s dark mood returned. The one man she could have been happy with had died when King’s Landing fell in a storm of dragon fire. Arya had sent the news by raven before she had left for the sea. After Bran had been crowned King, the rebuilding had begun and the dead were buried and mourned.   
When she had received the raven baring the news of Sandor’s fall, she had retreated to her room and bared the door. Once inside, she had cried and threw things about her room in her profound grief. She had screamed and cried until she had no more tears to give and her throat was closed from all her screaming.  
Never had a death affected her so, not until his. After the news she had closed off her heart to all thoughts of love and marriage. She was now known privately to some as the Ice Queen in the North.

King’s Landing

Bran the Broken sat in his chair in the Small Council chamber, looking pensively at the man standing at the other end of the table. Brienne, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, stood behind Bran’s chair. She was also quiet as the man on the other side of the table stared at Bran as though he had lost all sense.   
“I am the last person she would want to marry. I was never kind to her when she was here in King’s Landing. As well as she thinks I am dead. The little Wolf Bitch sent her news that I had died. That is what they told me.”

Bran smiled a little, “That may be, but as for you being the last person she would marry. You are wrong. You are the only one she would marry. She was inconsolable upon the news of your “death”. You are the only one who can bring her happiness. So you will travel North with me, you will win the tournament for her hand and you will marry the Queen in the North. You will do it because it will also bring you happiness, Sandor Clegane.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine, this is only for my amusement.

It was now 1 week before the start of the tournament and more people flooded in daily. Temporary camps had been set up outside the walls of the keep to house the vast numbers in attendance. As the midday sun passed overhead, the caravan for King Bran the Broken rolled into the courtyard and groaned to a stop. The knights and attendants who had accompanied His Grace north, alighted from horseback and wagon. Two squires set up a ramp from the door for the caravan as to allow the passengers to disembark. 

The first to emerge from the wagon was a small child, a blonde-headed boy about 5 ½ . He looked around the courtyard with amazement in his innocent blue eyes. Next to alight was Tyrion Lannister, the Hand of the King. He scolded the boy, “Nathanial, you must wait for His Grace and your mother. You are not to run wild.” 

The boy looked down at his feet in embarrassment, “Yes, Uncle. My apologies.” Finally Bran the Broken, King of the 6 Kingdoms, wheeled himself to the door of the caravan and down the ramp. As Bran emerged from the caravan, Sansa stepped out into the courtyard. 

Brienne stood behind Bran as he and Sansa faced each other. Just behind her was the boy, Nathanial, and beyond that a man stood with his hood up, quietly observing the crowd gathering in the courtyard.

The siblings looked at one another for a moment, at nearly the same time, they inclined their heads, their eyes never breaking contact. “King Bran the Broken, Welcome to Winterfell.” A smile passed Bran’s lips, “ Thank you for the welcome, Queen Sansa.”

Bran motioned the boy forward as well as the man in the hood. “I know that you already know my Hand Tyrion, and the Commander of my Kingsguard, Ser Brienne of Tarth. I don’t believe you know her son. This is Brienne’s son, Nathanial Storm. Also I have brought someone who will be participating in the tournament for your hand. Remove your hood, ser.”  
The man stepped forward and with a large hand swept back his dark hood. Sansa’s breath caught in her throat. Before her stood a man she had believed long dead, burned to nothing in dragon fire. Before her stood Sandor Clegane. He bowed at the waist, “Your Grace”

Sansa was in shock as she stared at him, her eyes roving all over to made sure he was not a figment of a broken dream. He had more scars then the last time she had seen him, more burn scars, but still the man she knew.

Clearing his throat, Bran gestured toward Sandor, “ After the Great War ended and everything was being put back to rights, Clegane was found by a group of Silent Sisters, he was taken to Oldtown to be healed. He spent the following 5 ½ years healing from his injuries and learning to do for himself. 6 months ago, he asked for an audience with me in King’s Landing. 3 months ago I told him he would accompany me North for your Nameday tournament.”  
Sensing the thick tension in the air, Arya, cradling her newborn son in her arm, stepped up, “Maybe it would be better if we retired to Her Grace’s solar. That will give time for the servants to take your things to your room, Your Grace."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone need any hints as to the identity of little Nathanial Storm's father?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made no money from writing, this is purely for my amusement

Sansa swept into her solar, her mind in a whirl. He was alive! She started to pace as Sandor, Bran, Brienne, Arya and Gendry all entered the solar. She whirled to face them. “Why? Why did you never send word that you were alive?” Sandor looked at her with something in his eyes she was unable to identify. 

“I didn’t think you would care to know, Little Bird. I was never kind to you and I didn’t stop them when they tortured you. I should have stopped them. I should have killed them.”

Arya led Sansa to her chair and sat her down. Pouring the tea a servant had brought, she pressed the steaming cup into Sansa’s shaking hands. She turned to Sandor, “Why did you come? We made a deal, you would stay away and I would never say that you survived. Why show up now?”

Sansa’s hands stopped shaking, she set her tea down. She looked at Arya disbelievingly, “You knew!? You knew he was alive and you lied to me? You knew how I felt and you lied all this time to me.” Arya looked at her sister, “Sansa he is not a good man. I made the deal with the Silent Sisters to save you from any more pain. He would…”

“HE NEVER HURT ME!!! He was the only constant I had while I was in King’s Landing. He was the one who stopped me from pushing Joffrey off the castle wall, he was the one who saved me from being raped during the bread riots. HE was the one who covered me with his cloak when Joffrey had his Kingsguard beat me. He saved you more then once. He was my one friend, even though he never acted like it. You lied to me. How can you expect me to trust you after this?”

Sandor set a large hand on Arya’s shoulder.” They told me that Little Bird had been told I was dead. They never told me that you made a deal with them. Seven Hells girl, she has a right to be mad at you. I’m not all that pleased with you either.”

Shaking his hand off her shoulder angrily, “Well if they didn’t tell you about the deal I made with them, that was their problem. Besides, you aren’t eligible to participate, you have no title and you are a Kingsguard.”

Bran cleared his throat, “Actually Arya, Clegane never took the Kingsguard oath, he was merely a shield, first for Joffrey and then Tommen. And as for his not having as title, as his brother fell during the Great War and died without any children. Sandor Clegane became Lord Clegane, thus he is eligible.”

Just as Sansa drew in a breath to yell something else, there was a knock on the solar door, “Come!” A servant poked her head into the solar, weary of maybe having something thrown in her direction due to the interruption, “The last of the guests have arrived and have requested an audience with you, Your Grace.”

She nodded and the servant left, “We can pick this back up later, the servants will show you to your rooms. Brienne your son can stay with you, have the servants put a small pallet in your room for him.” With these words, Sansa swept out of the solar and down to the Great Hall.

Just after she had settled herself into her chair, a man who was richly dressed in Dornish silks. He swept his way to just in front of Sansa, he bowed richly and spoke in a sophisticated manner, “I am the Prince of Dorne, Eimear Sand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments, this makes my writing so much better when I have inspiration


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no money from this, purely for entertainment.  
> My apologies for taking so long. RL bit me on the ass and wouldn't let go.  
> Betaed by Ace_Of_Hearts

Sansa blinked momentarily at the newcomer, “ You said you were a Sand? How are you Prince of Dorne if you are a Sand?” Eimear swept himself into a stately bow, “My father was Oberyn Martell, when my uncle Doran and my cousin were killed and my father was killed by the Mountain; as his oldest son I am now Prince of Dorne.”

Sansa looked confused, “Bastards can’t inherit titles in Westeros. Also you said you were the son of Oberyn Martell? Where were you during the War of the Five Kings and the Great War?” He smiled, “My father sent me and my younger sisters away to the Summer Isles, the mother of my sister Sarella was taken ill and we went to tend to her and to be safe from any unpleasantness.”

She considered him for a moment , as they watched each other, Arya, Bran, Jon and Tormund entered the Great Hall. Tormund snorted, “I didn’t know that peacocks could survive in the snow” Eimear pulled himself straight and looked ruffled, resembling himself to look much like the peacock Tormund had named him. Arya snorted as well.

“You are a Sand, as a bastard you are not eligible to compete for Queen Sansa’s hand. You have to be of noble birth to be eligible.” Jon looked shrewdly at the richly dressed bastard. Eimear smirked at Jon and Tormund, “I heard that you are competing for Her Grace’s hand, you are a wildling, you don’t have a drop of noble blood in your body. What makes you think you can compete with me?”

Tormund laughed, “Oh I’m a wildling yes but I fought in the Great War, while you were eating your fancy food and drinking your fancy grape water. I fought and bled, damn near died too, when a crow tried to set me on fire cause I have blue eyes.” Jon snorted at this.

Eimear drew himself up again, “If you will excuse me Your Grace, I am weary from my journey and would like to rest.” Sansa nodded and Eimear walked out of the Great Hall. Tormund smirked at Sansa, “ Can I pluck out a few of the peacocks feathers?” Jon and Arya burst out laughing and Sansa smiled, “No Tormund, let him be for now. You can pluck some feathers after he gets settled in.” Tormund smiled some.

As normal conversation started to flow, a side door opened to reveal Nathanial. He walked up to Bran, bowed, “My mother wanted me to tell you that she has gone to lay down, Your Grace. She isn’t feeling well.” Bran nodded. Sansa beckoned the boy close, she sat him in her lap. “Is she well enough to come down to dinner? If not we can have dinner sent up to your room, what ails her? Maybe my Maester could send her something to help.”

The boy blushed some and motioned for Sansa to lean close, he whispered in her ear, “It is her moonblood Your Grace, she always has trouble during this time. I try to help as best as I can but she says it is not for me to worry about.”

Sansa smiled at his obvious concern for his mother, she cuddled him close, “I will have a hot bath sent up for her as well as some willow bark tea, as well as something light for her supper. If you like you can sit with me at the high table for dinner?”

Nathanial turned a questioning gaze toward Bran, who smiled, “The decision lies with you Nathanial, Queen Sansa asked you, not me. Would you like to sit with her for dinner?” The boy smiled widely, “ I would be my honor Queen Sansa to escort you to supper if you have no objections?”

Sansa smiled “It would be my honor Ser Nathanial. You have such lovely manners.” He smiled at her.” My mother says that my manners reflect on King Bran as well as myself. My prospects might not be many due to me being a bastard but I will always have my kind and gentle ways.”

Bran smiled at Nathanial, he had heard the hushed conversation between Sansa and the boy, he knew that Nathanial always worried about his mother, despite her tell him it was her job to worry. Sansa called a servant to her side, “Take hot water for a bath to Ser Brienne’s room, also some light soup and bread for her supper. Have Maester Wolken send her some willow bark tea as well.” 

The servant nodded, “At once Your Grace.” The servant hurried off; Nathanial slid off of Sansa’s lap and into the seat next to her. He reached for the jug sitting on the table, “Would you like me to refill you wine cup, Your Grace?” She smiled at his enthusiasm, Tormund who was seated next to Nathanial noticed he was having difficulty holding the jug and slid a hand under to help steady it, casting a wink at the boy who looked relieved for the assistance.

She quickly slid her half full wine cup to Nathanial who, with the slight help of Tormund, refilled her cup and setting the jug down, slid the cup back to Sansa. “Thank you kind Ser.” People started to trickle into the Great Hall. It was dinner time. 

Once everyone was settled, Sansa stood, the noise in the hall quieted immediately. “Thank you all for coming. As you all know, tomorrow is my 25th Nameday. As I am unwed, this tournament we are holding has a special prize at the end. My hand in marriage.; but we have a special stipulation in order for you to compete. As I am the head of my family and I am also Queen in the North, the man who wins the tournament and my hand must give up his family name and take mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the continued support, you guys make writing this so much more fun


	5. Author's Note

Ok So I wanted to inform all of you lovely people that I will be taking a short hiatus from My Queen, My Love over the holidays and into the new year. Chapter 4 was my early Christmas gift to you all. I will return with chapter 5 after the new year. In apology for the hiatus, I will be making chapter 5 as best as I can with the help of my Beta Ace_Of_Hearts. I also wanted to thank everyone that has read, left kudos, or comments. 

Yetis_girl, Brienne doesn't keep things from Nathanial. He asks a question and she answers it. He also knows who his father was and how he died. 

I hope everyone has a safe and wonderful Christmas and I will see you in the new year with Chapter 5 of My Queen, My Love and the 1st chapter of my newest story; a Yuri on Ice Mafia AU called Strings of Fate.


	6. Author's Note I'm so sorry

Ok I know that I said that I would get a new chapter to you guys in the New Year. I am working on the story I promise, but I am having a horrible case of Writer's block. I am working on getting my muse to cooperate but she is being a bitch and just sitting in the corner and hissing at me. I keep throwing chocolates at her but all she does it glare at me. I am having better luck with my new Yuri On Ice AU. It will be called Strings of Fate. I don't have a definitive release date as of yet. I am also working on another Game of Thrones story. This one is an AU called Twisted turn of Fate. This also doesn't have a definitive release date as I am having to write in my spare time and on breaks at work. I will have them both to you as well as the next chapter of My Queen, My Love. I am so sorry.


End file.
